winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Helene
Helene is a character exclusive to the comic series. She was the catalyst who helped Silius befriend Flora through their common interest in gardening. Appearance Helene has long brown hair with fringes. She has light green eyes and a slightly tan complexion. She wears a pink dress with short sleeves and a light pink shawl and platform heels. Helene Civilian - I81.png Personality Helene is bubbly, cheerful, friendly and caring. She is talkative and excitable, this can be seen when she excitably told Flora about her shared interests with her fiance, Silius. Unlike Silius, gardening is not her hobby but nonetheless, she supports his hobby and admires his work. She is quite the go-getter, especially when see feels that Silius could use some new friends, and that is one of the reasons why she approached Flora, and without any hesitation. If anything though, she can be a little pushy. Comics #81 The Flower of Truth Helene is walking around town with her fiance, Silius, when she noticed Flora tending to her garden at Musa's Music Hall. She complimented the lovely plants in Flora's garden as it reminded her of Silius' garden. Seeing that both Silius and Flora share a common interest, she self-invites Flora to see Silius' garden. The next day, Helene arrives at Silius' house and greets Flora and Silius. She makes them tea and cookies, and then enjoys it with them. She then says goodbye to Flora as the latter has to return home. But then, Silius gets hurt in the head and is unconscious as someone had broken into his home. She frantically calls out to Flora and is worried sick, and asks Flora to take care of Silius' plants while he recovers. After Helene gives Flora the keys to his garden, she heads off to the hospital to stay with him. A bit later, she informs Flora about Silius' condition and it seems that he will recover but it still worries her. Flora also eases her stress as she tells Helene that the plants are being taken care of. Helene thanks Flora, and returns to staying by Silius' side until he awakens. Eventually, Silius awakens and Helene quickly informs Flora. Flora offers to deliver the flower Silius was growing to show him that it had blossomed to which she accepts. Once she sees Flora at the hospital, and comments the beauty of the flower; she informs Flora that Silius is asleep at the moment and that she will have to wait a bit. Helene is a bit tired so she heads home to rest up before coming back a little later. Helene is unaware that the flower has a special ability - detecting lies. Flora had discovered this unique ability and asked Silius about it. As it turns out, Silius was cautious about Helene's feelings for him. He is very rich and was afraid that Helene was just using him for money. Flora was able to convince him otherwise, and when she returns, her fiance starts to talk to her about their marriage. Trivia *Helene's name is of French origin. It is a variant of Helen and means "bright, shining one". Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Human